Penang
Penang was a tribe from Survivor: Malaysia. Originally comprised of women, this tribe failed against the returning males of the rival tribe. Despite this, alliances were formed and shifted through the early stages. Once the switch came, although the women had a minority, they were able to deceive the boys into doing their dirty work for them. Their tribe colour was yellow. Members Original Members *Aura, a tattoo artist and thrill seeker who enjoys hiking and camping. *Cara, a British hopeless romantic who says her favourite trip was to Spain. *Edith, a qualifier to the Canadian Olympic team for rhythmic gymnastics. *Emma, an anti-nonsense, highly motivated and competitive law student. *Jordy, an introverted extrovert who enjoys feminist protests and marches. *Kimberly, a Southern Belle who can hunt and fish with the men but gossip with the girls. *Lily-Ann, a professional photographer and part-time hair stylist. *Mary, a nerdy perfectionist who enjoys science and scrapbooking. *Tanya, a salsa teacher and school teacher of Immigrant Puerto Rican parents. Post-Tribe Switch Members *Aura *Blue Jay, apart of the majority Escameca Alliance of Survivor: Malaysia until the tribe switch ruined his chances. *Cara *Joey from Survivor: Panama who made the Final Two with his long term ally Hunter during his second attempt, Survivor: Tocantins. *Kieron, who was voted out early on during Survivor: Vanuatu because he formed a tight alliance before the tribes were formed with members of the opposing tribe. *Liamm, the first of two people to mutiny during Survivor: Cook Islands and a contestant of Survivor: Tocantins. *Tommy who played an under the radar game during Survivor: Cook Islands and holds the record for the earliest evacuation during Survivor: South Pacific. Tribe History On Day 1, the yellow Penang tribe consisted of all new female castaways. No real alliances were formed within the women's camp but it was also clear that some contributed to the tribe more than others. At the early stages of the game, Jordy was branded as crazy by the rest of the women for her over-eccentric personality yet shy behaviour. At the first immunity challenge, Penang lost mainly due to the failures of Jordy. Without alliances being properly formed, Jordy was the subject of ridicule and became the first person voted out in a unanimous decision. Mary, shortly after their first tribal council, made a fire that was too close to the shelter. When the castaways woke up the next morning, one of the side's of the shelter was charred. The Penang tribe lost again on Day 6, the tribe unanimously sent home Mary for harming their camp. The Penang then won the next immunity challenge, but lost for the third time in 12 days. During this time, Cara, Edith and Aura made a new alliance and promised to take each other to the end. Emma and Kimberly made plans of their own by voting for Cara. The pair wanted to get some of the other girls to come with them to vote out Cara. However, Cara, Aura and Edith found out about this plan, used a Hidden Immunity Idol at tribal council and voted out Emma as revenge for trying to get rid of Cara. At this point, the gender division ended and the remaining castaways were switched. Aura and Cara remained on Penang and were joined by male returning players Blue Jay, Joey, Kieron, Liamm and Tommy. The tribe won the first immunity challenge they had together on Day 15, but lost the next two. Aura and Cara, despite being the only women in the tribe, convinced Blue Jay and Tommy to get rid of Joey at tribal council even though Aura was the intended target. At the tribes second consecutive loss, Aura and Cara wanted to get rid of Kieron. However, Tommy voted for Cara but the rest of the boys voted for Tommy as they believed he may be too close with Cara and would join the girls. On Day 24, the remaining castaways from the Penang tribe merged with the Langkawi members. The fact both original tribes had the same number of castaways led to a bloodbath and take over of power. The only two members who stayed on Penang the whole time Aura, was voted out at the Final Seven whilst Cara made the Final Three before being voted out by Blue Jay, who won individual immunity. Trivia *Due to the original twist in the game, Penang is the only tribe consisting of only females. Category:Tribe Category:Malaysia Tribes